...Baby One More Time
...Baby One More Time ist ein Song aus der zweiten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Britney/Brittany, und wird von Rachel gesungen. Sie befindet sich beim Zahnarzt unter Narkose und träumt davon, wie sie den Song performt, den sie an Finn singt. Nachdem sie aus ihrem Traum aufgewacht ist, entscheidet sich Rachel, genauso zu kleiden, wie in ihrer Vorstellung. Sie erhält einige Komplimente und die Aufmerksamt von und der Footballspieler für ihren neuen Look, was Finn gar nicht gefällt. Selbst Santana gibt zu, dass ihr Outfit gut an ihr aussieht. Das Original stammt von Britney Spears aus ihrem gleichnamigen Debütalbum "...Baby One More Time" aus dem Jahr 1999. Charts Lyrics Rachel: Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know That something wasn't right, yeah Oh, baby, baby I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight, yeah Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby The reason I breathe is you Yeah, boy you got me blinded Oh, pretty baby There's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me how you want it to be Tell me, baby 'Cause I need to know now what we've got My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey Oh, baby, baby Yeah, hey, yeah Oh, baby, baby How was I supposed to know Oh, pretty baby I shouldn't have let you go I must confess that my loneliness Is killing me now Don't you know I still believe That you will be here And give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time My loneliness is killing me and I I must confess I still believe Still believe When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me, baby one more time Trivia *Darren Criss sang den Song bei seiner Audition für Glee. *Britney Spears hat einen Gastauftritt in der Performance. Sie stellt zu Beginn des Traums die Lehrerin dar. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass Rachel zwei Solos in einer Episode singt. Ihr anderer Song ist The Only Exception. *Rachels erster Britney Spears-Song, welcher ein Solo ist. Ihr zweiter ist Oops!... I Did It Again ''aus der zweiten Britney Tribut-Folge, 'Britney 2.0', wobei sich die Songs ähneln. **Es ist außerdem das erste von zwei Malen, dass sie ein Solo in einer Britney-Tribut-Folge singt. *Heather Morris gab in einem Interview bekannt, dass, als sie darüber informiert wurde, in der Folge ein Solo zu singen, sie diesen Song haben wollte. Anstelle davon bekam sie ''I'm a Slave 4 U. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry